Орхидные
, 1789 | section name = Подсемейства | section text = * (1847) * (1831) * (1821) * (1836) * (1995) | wikispecies = Orchidaceae | commons = Category:Orchidaceae | itis = 43397 | ncbi = 4747 }} Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые, также Орхиде́и ( ) — крупнейшее семейство однодольных растений. Орхидные — древнее семейство, появившееся в позднемеловую эпоху.«Ископаемая орхидея доказала древность семейства орхидных» http://elementy.ru/news/430579. Орхидеи известны в первую очередь как красивоцветущие декоративные растения. Ещё один известный представитель семейства — Vanilla planifolia, из которой делают ваниль. Название Название «орхидея» произошло от греческого («яичко» человека или другого млекопитающего). Классификация Классификация орхидных основана главным образом на строении их колонки и характера расположения пыльника и рыльца.Т. М. Черевченко, Г. П. Кушнир «Орхидеи в культуре» Новейшую систему орхидных разработал американский ученый Р. Л. ДресслерDressler, Robert L. 1981. The Orchids: Natural History and Classification. Harvard University Press ISBN 0-674-87525-7. Семейство орхидных он разделяет на 5 подсемейств, 22 триб и 70 подтриб. Распространение В наше время орхидные найдены на всех континентах, кроме Антарктиды. Большинство видов сосредоточено в тропических широтах. Здесь, в областях с коротким сухим сезоном и высоким уровнем осадков они находят наиболее благоприятные условия для своего роста. Своеобразие флоры орхидных на разных континентах — характерная черта их распространения. В умеренном поясе флора орхидных гораздо беднее, чем в тропических широтах. На умеренные широты северного полушария приходится только 75 родов (10 % от общего количества) и 900 видов (4,5 %). Еще меньше — 40 родов и 500 видов — встречаются в южном умеренном поясе. Морфология Почти от всех известных цветковых растений представители семейства отличаются срастанием нитей тычинок, которых может быть 1,2 или очень редко 3, со столбиком гинецея в так называемую колонку, или гиностемий, — такое специфическое образование встречается, помимо орхидных, только у представителей семейства . Для семейства характерны значительная редукция андроцея; слияние пыльцевых зерен в гнездах пыльника в поллинии, которые достигают очень сложного строения; резкая зигоморфия цветка обычно при сохранении 3 листочков наружного и 3 листочков внутреннего кругов околоцветника или при их частичном или полном срастании; 1-гнездная или очень редко 3-гнездная завязь, состоящая из 3 плодолистиков. Плод сухая коробочка, раскрывающаяся 3(6) створками, или ягода; крайнее упрощение строения семян при значительном увеличении их числа; наличие облигатных симбиотических связей с различными почвенными грибами на ранних стадиях развития. Очень характерно формирование суккулентных, более или менее укороченных стеблей — так называемых псевдубольб, или туберидиев.Аверьянов Л. В. Определитель орхидных Вьетнама, 1994. Особенности организации гинецея Гинецей орхидных состоит из трёх плодолистиков. Они образуют нижнюю завязь. У большинства видов она паракарпная, однокамерная, с париэтальной плацентацией. У наиболее примитивных орхидных — Apostasia, Neuwiedia (''Apostasioideae'') и некоторых более продвинутых таксонов из подсемейства Cypripedioideae — Phragmipedium, Selenipedium обнаружена синкарпная трёхгнёздная завязь с аксиальной плацентацией. Особенности организации андроцея В основе андроцея орхидных лежит трёхчленный двухкруговой «лилейный» тип. Андроцей у ныне живущих орхидных претерпел кардинальные изменения по нескольким параметрам от этого исходного типа. Число фертильных тычинок. Из шести фертильных тычинок андроцея лилейных лишь у наиболее примитивных орхидных осталось три: одна — из внешнего и две — из внутреннего кругов андроцея (Neuwiedia, Apostasioideae). Две фертильные тычинки внутреннего круга имеют виды подсемейства Cypripedioideae. У подавляющего большинства остальных видов семейства имеется лишь одна фертильная тычинка внутреннего круга. Особенности строения семени thumb|right|270px|Семена орхидей Орхидеи имеют крошечные пылевидные семена. Их размеры колеблются в пределах 0,35-3,30 мм в длину и 0,08-0,30 мм в ширину. Еще мельче зародыш — 0,05-0,26 мм в длину и 0,04-0,19 мм в ширину (Arditti et al., 1979,1980; Healey et al., 1980; Arditti, 1992). Эндосперм у орхидных претерпел сильные редукционные изменения. Он полностью отсутствует в зрелых семенах, вероятно, у всех представителей этого семейства. Некоторые зачатки эндосперма можно обнаружить лишь на ранних стадиях эмбриогенеза. Только у одной трети из эмбриологически изученных видов наблюдается образование многоклеточного (до 2-10 ядер) эндосперма. У многих видов образуется только первичное ядро эндосперма, которое дегенерирует без дальнейшего деления и абсорбируется развивающимся зародышем. Семенная продуктивность Орхидеи являются бесспорными лидерами среди цветковых растений по уровню семенной продуктивности. В одной коробочке у них может образовываться до четырёх миллионов семян. Жизненные формы thumb|left|''Vanilla planifolia'' Из жизненных форм доминируют многолетние травы, реже встречаются небольшие кустарники и крупные одревесневающие лианы. Наряду с автотрофными нередко встречаются сапрофитные формы. Среди тропических видов в оранжерейных условиях выращивания нередко наблюдаются «долгожители» по 70 и более лет. Размеры у орхидных колеблются от нескольких миллиметров до 35 метров (Vanilla planifolia). По характеру субстрата произрастания различают эпифиты, литофиты и наземные орхидные. Большинство орхидей — эпифиты. Литофиты и наземные жизненные формы составляют значительно меньшую группу. Они распространены преимущественно в умеренных широтах. Биология Характер взаимоотношений с грибами Зародыш в зрелых семенах орхидных полностью лишён эндосперма. Клетки зрелого зародыша содержат только белки и жироподобные вещества. Крахмальные зёрна полностью исчезают из клеток зародыша ко времени его созревания (Андронова, 1988). Таким образом, в зрелых семенах орхидных отсутствуют запасы углеводов, обеспечивающих энергетику делящихся клеток. Это обуславливает неспособность семян у подавляющего большинства видов орхидных к самостоятельному прорастанию без притока органических веществ извне. Его прорастание и дальнейшее постсеменное развитие полностью обеспечивается за счет определенных микоризообразующих грибов. Система опыления [[Файл:Epipactis palustris2 2007 07.jpg|thumb|left| Медоносная пчела опыляет Дремлик болотный (Apis mellifera polinated Epipactis palustris)]] Система опыления у орхидных отличается высоким разнообразием как по агентам опыления (опылителям), так и по способам привлечения (аттрактации) последних на цветки. Основную роль в опылении орхидных играют насекомые. Главная отличительная особенность системы опыления орхидных — аггрегация всей пыльцы пыльника в компактные массы поллинии. Для надёжного прикрепления поллиниев к телу опылителей и успешного их переноса на рыльце у орхидных выработались разнообразные механизмы. Основные их типы были детально изучены и изложены Ч. Дарвиным (1884) в его замечательном труде «Различные приспособления, при помощи которых орхидеи опыляются насекомыми». Особый интерес для исследователей системы опыления у орхидных представляют способы привлечения (аттрактации) опылителей на цветки. Пыльца, собранная в поллиниях, не может быть использована насекомыми для выкармливания потомства. К тому же у подавляющего большинства видов орхидных в нектаро-собирающих структурах (шпорцах) отсутствует нектар. Поэтому на безнектарные цветки орхидных насекомые-опылители привлекаются различными способами обманной аттрактации. У орхидных принято выделять следующие основные синдромы обманной аттрактации: сексуальное привлечение (pseudocopulation), цветковая мимикрия (flower mimicry), обман неопытных опылителей. Это разделение весьма условно, так как у многих видов орхидных нередко бывают задействованы сразу несколько способов обмана. Сексуальное привлечение Сексуальный синдром привлечения опылителей в настоящее время известен у ряда родов орхидных Евро-Азии (Ophrys), Австралии (Caladenia , Chiloglottis, Cryptostylis, Drakaea и др.) и Центральной Америки. Наиболее детально он изучен у видов рода Ophrys. Цветковая мимикрия Цветковая мимикрия более широко распространена среди безнектарных орхидных. У орхидных с этим синдромом привлечения опылителей цветки или их отдельные части имитируют по окраске/форме/текстуре поверхности нектароносные цветки других растений или другие пищевые субстраты, используемые потенциальными опылителями. Обман неопытных опылителей Этот синдром в явной форме впервые был описан L. A. Nilsson (1980) у Dactylorhiza sambucina. Его характерными особенностями являются: яркий поисковый облик цветков/соцветий, наличие на губе ярких ложных указателей нектара (в виде контрастного рисунка или/и окрашенных папиллярных выростов), глубокий хорошо развитый шпорец. Особенности оплодотворения После первых эмбриологических исследований орхидных была выдвинута гипотеза отсутствия у них двойного оплодотворения. Распространению этой гипотезы способствовал тот факт, что в зрелых семенах орхидных полностью отсутствует эндосперм. У орхидных неоднократно отмечены случаи невхождения второго спермия в центральную клетку зародышевого мешка. Нередко второй спермий входит в контакт с полярными ядрами и образует вместе с ними в центральной или базальной части зародышевого мешка ядерный комплекс (Навашин,1951; Савина, 1972). Однако примерно у одной трети видов орхидных наблюдается слияние второго спермия с центральной клеткой зародышевого мешка и образование первичной клетки эндосперма. Гибридизация Многие виды одного рода и даже представители различных родов легко скрещиваются между собой, образуя многочисленные гибриды, способные к дальнейшему размножению. Большинство гибридов, появившихся за последние 100 лет, создано искусственно с помощью целенаправленной селекционной работы.Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г Джон Домини произвел первое искусственное межвидовое опыление. В 1856 году была создана первая гибридная орхидея Calanthe Dominii (Calanthe mаsuca x Calanthe furcata). Джон Домини работал в течение двадцати лет и произвел около 25 гибридов, в том числе, в 1863 г., первый межродовый гибрид Laeliocattleya Exoniensis (Cattleya mossiae х Laelia crispa)Орхидеи в Вашем доме. А.Нортен. На сегодняшний день существует около 250000 искусственных гибридов орхидей.Peter F. Hunt. 2000. Rules of Nomenclature and Registration for Orchid Hybrids. Правила и рекомендации по номенклатуре и регистрации гибридов и сортов орхидей основаны на положениях Международного кодекса ботанической номенклатуры и опубликованы в справочнике Номенклатура и регистрация орхидейOrchid Nomenclature and Registration (fourth edition 1993). Название гибрида состоит из трех эпитетов — общего эпитета (рода или гибридного рода), названия грекса (grex) и названия культивара (клона)Peter F. Hunt. 2000. Rules of Nomenclature and Registration for Orchid Hybrids. (пишется в кавычках). Например: Paphiopedilum Maudiae «Queen» (Paph. lawrenceanum var. hyeanum × Paph. callosum var. sanderae). Клоном в цветоводстве называется конкретный представитель грекса, а также его вегетативное потомство (в том числе полученное при помощи массового меристемного клонирования). Официальной международной регистрации подлежат именно грексы, в то время как клонам присуждаются различные награды многими национальными орхидными обществами. На клоны орхидей распространяются международные соглашения о сортах растений, в частности, преследуется фальсификация при продажеЮрьев Д. В. 1998, Живое золото аскоценд. Общий эпитет межродовых гибридов создают из названий родов — партнеров по скрещиванию. Odontonia = Odontoglossum × Miltonia. Гибриды созданные с использованием большого количества родов, иногда называют по имени селекционера. Vuylstekeara = Cochlioda × Miltonia × Odontoglossum (гибрид зарегистрированный в 1911 назван в честь бельгийского садовода-селекционера C.Vuylsteke). Аббревиатуры гибридных родов используемых в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве публикуются на сайте The Royal Horticultural Society. Последние изменения отражены в документе Alphabetical list of standard abbreviations of all generic names. occurring in current use in orchid hybrid registration as at 31st December 2007. Одним из направлений селекционной работы является получение полиплоидных гибридов для которых характерен относительно большой размер цветков. Наибольшее число полиплоидных гибридов зарегистрировано среди каттлей, ванд, фаленопсисов, цимбидиумов и у Dendrobium bigibbumМария Жукова. 2008. Полиплоидия орхидей.. Ссылки * Орхидные России и стран СНГ (база данных, фотографии) * RBO — Репродуктивная биология орхидных (Веб-Портал, 10 000 фотографий орхидей) * История систематики Орхидных; Т. М. Черевченко, Г. П. Кушнир «Орхидеи в культуре» * Фотографии орхидей * Уход за орхидеей (срезка) * Pollination by Sexual Deception in Australian Orchids * Список природных и гибридных родов семейства Орхидные. Литература * Белицкий И. В. Орхидеи. Практические советы по выращиванию, уходу и защите от вредителей и болезней. Изд. АСТ, 2001 г. ISBN 5-17-004583-2 * Вахрамеева, М. Г., Л. В. Денисова, С. В. Никитина, С. К. Самсонов. Орхидеи нашей страны. — М.: Наука, 1991. * Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ISBN 5-9287-1134-4 * Морозов В., Орхидеи. Самоучитель комнатного цветоводства. Издательство: Нева, 2003 г. ISBN 5-7654-2237-3 * Коломейцева Г. Л., Герасимов С. О. Орхидеи. Изд. Кладезь-Букс, 2005 г. ISBN 5-93395-098-X * Коломейцева Г. Л. Орхидеи из легенд. // Цветоводство, 1999. — N 5. — С 38 — 39. * Коломейцева Г. Л. Олимп и бестиарий орхидного царства. // Миллион друзей, 1999. — N 4 — 6. — С. 58 — 63. * Arditti J. 1992. Fundamentals of orchid biology., Wiley, New York. * Dafni A., Ivri Y. 1981. The flower biology of Cephalanthera longifolia (Orchidaceae) — Pollen imitation and facultative floral mimicry. Pl. Syst. Evol. 137(4): 229—240. * Darwin Ch. 1884. The various contrivances by which orchids are fertilised by insects., D. Appleton and Company, New York. * Dressler, R. L. 1993. Phylogeny and classification of the orchid family. Dioscorides Press, Portland, OR. * Leroy-Terquem, Gerald and Jean Parisot. Orchids: Care and Cultivation. London: Cassel Publishers Ltd., 1991. * Nilsson L. A. 1980. The pollination ecology of Dactylorhiza sambucina (Orchidaceae). Bot. Notiser. 133: 367—385. * Nilsson L. A. 1983. Mimesis of bellflower (Campanula) by the red helleborine orchid (Cephalanthera rubra). Nature. 305: 799—800. * Isobyl la Croix. The New Encyclopedia of Orchids: 1500 Species in Cultivation. Timber Press, 2008 ISBN 0881928763 * Koopowitz Harold, Comstock James, Woodin Carol; Tropical Slipper Orchids Timber Press, 2007 ISBN 088192864X, ISBN 9780881928648 * Peakall R. 1989. The unique pollination of Leporella fimbriata (Orchidaceae): pollination by pseudocopulating male ants (Myrmecia urens, Formicidae). Pl. Syst. Evol. 167: 137—148. * Stoutamire W. P. 1983. Wasp-pollinated species of Caladenia in South-western Australia. Aust. J. Bot. 31(4): 383—394. * Schoser, Gustav. Orchid Growing Basics. Nueva York: Sterling Publishing Co., Inc., 1993. * White, Judy. Taylor’s Guide to Orchids. Frances Tenenbaum, Series Editor. Nueva York: Houghton-Mifflin, 1996. Примечания Категория:Спаржецветные Категория:Семейства растений